Pure Green Eyes
by Lady CC Kagehoshi
Summary: Another attempt at humor. An annoyed author. A confused and singing Siri. RnR.


Pure Green Eyes

Disclaimer: Nothing here belongs to me! Marsha Norman, JK Rowling and Burnett own the people and the words and everything. I think the only thing I might own here is Plot. I'm sure I didn't plagiarize him but tell me anyway, if I did, ok.

NOTE: Umm... people dodges tomatoes thrown... please don't kill me. this was just created for the heck of it... really! runs I'm just under the influence of yoghurt!

Unbetaed, because I do not know what happened to her.

* * *

Sirius Black was moping in the empty space behind the veil which he was stuck in for who knows how long. Suddenly, a short black-haired child with a fluffy pink stuffed toy appeared in front of him. She was wearing light blue pajamas. 

Sirius blinked, then said "Who the Hell are you?" His voise was slightly raspy from lack of use. His hair, was tangled and unkempt. His beard was just as bad. All in all, he looked quite terrible.

"I thought he was cute." The girl frowned at him muttering. "We have to fix that. Hmm..."

"I am cute!" Sirus looked affronted. He looked at himself then added, " Well, normally anyway. But that's not the point." He pointed a finger at her, "Who are YOU?"

"Don't point! It's very rude. You shouldn't curse either." The child, Sirius estimated, was probably around ten years old. "I am Author and this is Plot the bunny." She said, holding up the stuffed bunny. The bunny had a disconcerting gleam in its shiny plastic eyes. "You're in my mind."

The kid was delusional. "No, we're not. We're behind the veil in the department of mysteries." His voice was soothing, like the ones used by people when near the crazy people.

"Are too. You just think you're in there instead of here because that's where the book said you fell through!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

"Not!"

"Too!" Author stamped her foot. "You're mean! I don't know why your my favorite character!" She turned her back on the man and cuddled Plot. "Just for that, I'm gonna punish you." The bunny now seemed to have a wicked smile on it's face, but this was not seen by the grey-eyed human behind them. Author turned around and blew Sirius a raspberry and then with a cackle, disappeared.

Sirius then decided that he was delusional. Lack of human company made him create the strange girl. After a brief period with which he spent twiddling his thumbs, there was a flash of hot pink wherein he felt himself falling.

"Oomf!" He landed ungracefully on his arse. Looking down, he saw wood beneath him. His eyes spun around wildly, taking in the curtains in front of him -opened- and the bright lights from above. Then looking again at his hands, he found that his fingernails now looked well manicured. His face was now clean shaven and his hair was a shiny ebony, slicked back to his nape. "What the..."

Standing up, he examined his outfit. He was wearing a black tuxedo without any ornaments. Suddenly he moved forward, compelled for some reason to do so and saw seats in front of him. He was in a theater!

Moving closer, he saw that only one seat was occupied. There in the very front sat the same strange girl, this time in a pretty white dress, with the same smiling bunny on her lap. The girl waved at him smugly then munched happily on the popcorn on her right hand.

Sirius then heard another thud somewhere to his left and turned his head accordingly. His mouth dropped open even as his body turned to face the new comer. "James?" His voice was weak with disbelief.

The other man with messy black hair looked at him with surprise. "Sirius!" His face became sad, sympathetic even. "She got you too?"

"What do you mean?" He was bewildered. "Why?" The Black was too flabbergasted to say anymore.

James opened his mouth to reply to his query but was stopped by a loud cough in front of them. Two heads turned to face the delighted girl.

"Sirius, you know James. James, you also know Sirius." The smile became wider as there was a pop and the lights around the room dimmed. "Now let's do Lily's Eyes!"

A spotlight suddenly focused on Sirius and he felt that something dreadful would be happening. He then suddenly felt the urge to sing.

_Strangely quiet, but now the storm  
Simply rests to strike again.  
Standing, waiting, I think of her.  
I think of her.  
_  
Another spotlight then focuses on James Potter who seems resigned to his fate. He starts singing his best friend stops.

_Strange, this Harry, he leaves the room,  
Yet remains, he lingers on.  
Something stirs me to think of her.  
I think of her._

Trying to stop his mouth from opening after James closes his mouth, Sirius places a hand over his mouth. Unfortunately, he felt a sharp tug and looked down to see that his right hand was gone from it's previous location.

_From death she casts her spell,  
All night we hear her sighs,  
And now a boy has come  
Who has her eyes. _

She has his eyes.  
The boy has Lily's pure green eyes,  
Those eyes that saw him happy long ago.  
Those eyes that gave him life  
And hope he'd never known.  
How can he see the boy  
And miss those pure green eyes?

James Potter glances at his friend. With the twitches in his facial expression, he seemed to say "Surrender, resistance is futile." He took his cue and sang after the last line.

_He has her eyes.  
The boy has Lily's pure green eyes,  
Those eyes that closed and left me all alone.  
Those eyes I feel will never ever let me go!  
How can I see this boy who has her pure green eyes? _

In Lily's eyes a castle  
This house seemed to be,  
And I, the bravest knight, became,  
My lady fair was she.

James halts as Sirius begins again, defeatedly following James' example.

_He has her eyes.  
He has my Lily's pure eyes.  
Those eyes that loved my brother-never me.  
Those eyes that never saw me,  
Never knew I longed  
To hold her close,  
To live at last in Lily's eyes!_

Both looked horrified when they realized what Sirius was singing. Harry's godfather opened his mouth to protest because he did not like Lily that way! James, though still looking shocked, cut him off.

_Imagine me, a lover!_

Sirius is even more horrified by what he sings next.

_I longed for the day  
She'd turn and see me standing there.  
_  
Both of them then continue at the same time.

_  
Would God have let her stay!_

Sirius starts and James follows after.

_She has her eyes_

_She has Lily's pure green eyes (She has my Lily's pure green eyes) _

_(Those eyes that saw me Happy long ago)_

_Those eyes that first I loved so_

_How can I now forget (How can I now forget)_

_That I dared to be (That once I dared to be)_

Again, together, they sing the finale.

_In love, alive and whole (In love, alive and whole)_

_In Lily's eyes _

_In Lily's eyes!_

The lights dim and both men collapse on the floor as Author applauds with tears in her eyes. The popcorn is tossed, empty, somewhere behind her. She skips, suddenly fading and reappearing on the stage. Hugging her bunny ecstatically and spinning while the two singers gasp for breath, she giggled "Wasn't that great, Plot." She held the toy's mouth to her ear and nodded. "Plot says thank you for your participation." She beamed at the two.

Sirius looks at her, incredulous. James simply looks tired.

"Don't worry mate. It was only a song. I know you don't like my Lily that way." James comforted his best friend.

"Yup." Author nodded enthusiastically. "You guys only sang this for the plot Plot gave me. Secret Garden, Harry Potter Style."

Sirius still looked disbelieving, so Author decided to take pity on him. "James will fill you in. I'm sending you guys to my Character Common Room." She used Plot's paw and waved at them. "Bai bai."

There were two distinct pops as both Hogwarts graduates were sent to the room.

Author once again places her ear against Plot's mouth. Looking at the theater seats, she says. "Plot says thank you for reading this fic, which is the longest one-shot I've ever written." She frowns, mutter, "Which really isn't much." Continuing in a louder voice. "Plots says to press the button at the bottom of the page. Bai bai!"

Author smiles cheerfully as everything fades to black.


End file.
